


Thanks for the Cookies!

by EpicKiya722



Series: 🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Girl Saves Girl, Protectiveness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, There's a Creep Here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicKiya722/pseuds/EpicKiya722
Summary: A girl saves another girl. She gets cookies and a date!
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: 🌕♋💜🌌🔮Cute Shorts Written By a Cancerian🔮🌌💜♋🌕 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797328
Kudos: 2





	Thanks for the Cookies!

She noticed it and she didn't like it. The guy was being too creepy for her liking and his attention wasn't even on her. Ever since she came into the store she could see the man watching the other woman. He followed her nonstop and it made her uncomfortable. She was getting major creep vibes from him.

He was an older guy, from what she could guess, dressed in simple jeans and a tight tee. He looked like some model but it wasn't stopping her from keeping a watch on him.

The girl, his unaware target, was visibly young. Russet skin, a dark curls tied in a bun in a neat but lazy style. She adorned sweats and a tank top, holding a basket filled with various snacks and drinks. She could be a college student, probably having a chill day to recollect herself. She doesn't know.

But what she does know that she has to do something.

So she takes a random packet of cookies off the shelf and approaches her. 

"Babe, I wanted these.", she says with a sweet smirk and taking hold of her hand and squeezing it. When the girl meets her eyes she averts her own to behind them and leans a little closer to make it look as if she was about to kiss her. "This guy has been eyeing you since you came here. I think he has some... not good intentions."

The girl looks thankful for her and nods. "I thought I felt someone watching me. I noticed him and he's just... creepy." Louder, playing along, she giggles and says, "Alright. But don't complain later when you eat them all."

She chuckles. "You know you'll give me any snacks I want after."

"Not this time!"

Together, holding hands still, they head in line. They did see the guy come in after the two people behind them. She takes her hand away and wraps her arm around her shoulders. "My name's Stella, by the way."

The girl giggles. "No way. My name's Luna."

"Oooh, that is cute."

The line moves and they're up next. Luna puts her snacks up on the counter and Stella puts down her cookies. She really wants them.

Luna had offered to pay for them but Stella decides they equally pay. They go with that. 

After purchasing, they left the store. Stella looks back and sees the guy is following. "He's still following. Hey, how'd you get here?"

"I drove."

"Well, I walk so it can work if I get in the car with you."

Luna nods, smiling. "Thank you. I'll be happy to drop you off home."

"Awesome. Hang on."

She turns around and starts yelling at the guy. "You! I'd appreciate if you stop gawking at my girlfriend!"

People stop and stare at the guy who looks guilty and tried terribly to hide it.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Ever since we walked in the store you've been following her and creeping on her! Stop and go about your business!"

He looks around and sees that onlookers are giving him disappointing glares. When they look at Luna, it's with sympathy.

"You have been following her the whole time.", another guy says, having witnessed it. "In fact, I didn't see you purchase anything."

"Oh, wow.", a woman gasps, disgusted. "Just what were you planning?!"

"N-nothing!"

"If you just wanted to speak to me, you could have just approached me and started a conversation.", Luna scowls. "Following me like that and means you're up to no good." 

"Come on, babe. Let's go.", Stella says, opening the car door for her and closing it once she's in. As she rounds to the passenger seat, she gives the man a glare with the usual 'I'm watching you' gesture. She climbs in the seat and closes the door. Once secured, Luna is backing out and driving away. Leaving the man to his shame.

* * *

"Thank you again." Luna had walked with Stella to her apartment, still feeling indebted to the other. "Who would have known what that guy would have done?"

Stella had unlocked her door, turning to offer her a smile. "Well, I just was at the right place at the right time. It's good to help someone out even if they weren't aware they need it."

Luna's cheeks had warmed, a little more skittish than before. "I know you told me I don't have to repay you, but I really want to. You... can I take you out for a coffee or something?"

She was too cute. Stella wanted nothing more but to dote on the girl forever. 

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I... um... maybe!"

She nodded and reached out to grab her hand. "I accept. Let's exchange numbers and schedule for a date."

They did and Stella had watched with a smile as Luna left. It was certain that this was a start to something beautiful, something sweet. She felt like a knight that rescued a princess. The cookies were just the bonus.


End file.
